Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic tape and a method of manufacturing the same.
Discussion of the Background
Magnetic recording media include tape-shaped media and disk-shaped media. Magnetic recording media in the form of tapes, that is, magnetic tapes, are primarily employed in storage applications such as data-backup tapes.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (KOKAI) No. 2004-5820, which is expressly incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, discloses a magnetic tape having a backcoat layer (referred to in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (KOKAI) No. 2004-5820 as a “back layer”) on the opposite side of the nonmagnetic support from the side on which the magnetic layer is present.